


midnight city

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: They haven’t had enough time to completely figure each other out yet, but Jinder's certain there's magic involved - somehow.





	

Drew’s grip on Jinder’s hand is somehow firm and relaxed all at once, and the sound of the door shutting behind them is loud – is definite. A good, certain kind of definite, though: sure and solid, like the wall Jinder finds his back pushed against a moment later. Like the way Drew’s mouth feels pressed to his.

It’s still dark, because Drew didn’t bother to turn on the light when they came in, but the curtains aren’t drawn and they’re close to the window so what’s left of the lights of the city outside filters into the room, shining in through the glass. The sky itself is possibly the darkest kind of blue, just shy of pitch black, like heavy, swirling ink spilled across a blank page, and the visible lights from skyscraper windows are the closest things you’ll get to stars in a town like this.

Drew’s apartment is in the city centre, an easy walk from just about anywhere they might want to meet. Jinder knew they’d end up here, just like they did last time and the time before that. It’s been obvious all night, plain as day in the way Drew’s hand has been lingering on his back, his arm, his shoulder.

Right now, _linger_ is hardly an appropriate word for how Drew’s touching him. Drew’s still kissing him, one hand tight on Jinder’s hip, the other cupping his face. Jinder moves one of his own hands up, lets it settle in Drew’s hair. He’s figured it out easily enough that this is what Drew likes, his hair being tugged at to bring the tiniest touch of pain. He’d probably like more than just that, but Jinder doesn’t want to actually hurt him, doesn’t want to do anything wrong. It’s still so early on for them that it would be easy to misstep – they haven’t had enough time to completely figure each other out yet.

Jinder certainly hasn’t worked Drew out yet. There’s something about him that just – _well_.

When they break apart, Drew’s eyes are glinting almost visibly blue even in the darkness. It’s things like this that have Jinder’s heart beating even faster, not only because of how Drew looks or because of the promise of sex, but also because he’s just on the very edge of feeling scared.

It’s magic, he thinks. This city’s full of – of too many different creatures, Jinder can barely even begin to list them all. He probably hasn’t even _heard_ of all of them: it’s not like he makes it a point to seek them out. Vampires and werewolves, sure, everyone knows they’re here, but Drew isn’t one of those, though he could definitely be _something_. Jinder doesn’t know, doesn’t want to assume anything, but there’s a part of him deep down that’s pretty sure that Drew isn’t human. Or, isn’t entirely human, at least. He could only be part something for all Jinder knows. Like he said, he doesn’t want to assume.

That’s quite likely, now that he thinks about it. There are moments when Drew’s so unarguably _human_ : when he laughs, completely genuine, a hand clutching at someone’s shoulder; when he wakes up beside Jinder, eyes heavy and hair a little messy; when he’s drunk and relaxed and his face is slightly flushed and he can’t seem to keep the grin off of it.

Then, there are moments like this, like right now: seeing shining eyes and a certain smirk and feeling breathless from a kiss that can hardly be human. Jinder has to look away for a moment – it’s a little bit overwhelming.

“Hey.” Drew’s hand squeezes Jinder’s hip, not hard or intensely, but concerned, willing him to look back up. “Are you OK?”

Jinder swallows, nodding.

“I’m fine,” he says after a second’s pause, hoping his grin looks genuine enough. It _is_ genuine – he just worries that Drew will think it isn’t.

“Good,” Drew says, soft, quiet. He smiles back. “Very good.”

He leans in for another kiss, this one brief, not as deep as before, and then sinks down to his knees in front of Jinder. He doesn’t make any further moves, just looks up, the question there in his eyes.

“Go ahead,” Jinder tells him. He knows what Drew’s after, and it’s what he wants, too.

Drew reaches out a hand and lets his knuckles brush over where Jinder’s starting to get hard in his jeans. It’s such a subtle movement, but Jinder shudders all the same. Not to react at all would be impossible; Drew does it with such confidence, with that same piercing look in his eyes. Jinder nods, and it prompts Drew to undo the button and zip, to reach into his underwear and pull out his cock.

Drew glances at it and then back up to Jinder again.

“Come on, then,” Jinder finds himself saying, because it’s obvious that Drew’s waiting for it.

That gets him Drew’s hand wrapping around him, Drew licking at the head of his cock, Drew taking him further into his mouth. It’s so good that Jinder has to let out a soft curse, and Drew’s barely even started. Drew’s eyes are on him all the while, glimmering away at him just like before, and that does nothing to push the thoughts from earlier away. Still, he tries: maybe he’s wrong about this altogether, and he’s just – infatuated, or whatever. Making something out of nothing at all.

He doesn’t want to think about it. He just lets his fingers curl into Drew’s hair, pushing it back out of the way, just lets himself tilt his head back against the wall. Now is for _this_ , for letting go to pleasure and then giving it right back to Drew in return. It isn’t for worry or wondering or anything else.

(Although that, Jinder knows, will come later.)


End file.
